


Special Valentine’s Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, General, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to do something special for Steve, Cause he helped him get shared custody of Grace, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Special Valentine’s Day:

*Summary: Danny wanted to do something special for Steve, Cause he helped him get shared custody of Grace, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making an romantic dinner for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, The Loudmouth Detective decided that he deserves it. The Blond was focusing on his cooking. **“Steve ** _will_** like this”** , he thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was driving home from work, & he was tired from doing reports, but not too tired to spend time with his blond adonis, Danny. He whistled a happy tune, as he made his way home. The Five-O Commander lets happy memories overtake him.

 

Danny finished up cooking the food, & set up the table, He was very happy with the results. The Blond changed his clothes, & came back down, & posed by the table, as he waited for his hunky man to come home to him.

 

Steve finally came home, & the former seal couldn’t believe that Danny set up a romantic evening for them for Valentine’s Day. “Danno, This is beautiful, You shouldn’t have gone to this much trouble”, as he took everything in.

 

“I wanted to, I wanted to find a way to say, “Thank you” for helping me keep my baby girl, Grace”. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Anything for you”, The Couple shared a sweet kiss, & they sat down, so they can start their evening of fun officially.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
